


Zude comic (christening the office)

by Ecmlol



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmlol/pseuds/Ecmlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short storys just relationship fluff. Most of this is going with the TV show and not my story  Team 100. There might be a few short stories based on  Team 100.</p><p>I moved everything with devil into its on story called life with devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude's POV

  
        It's the first day back at work after we got back together on Friday. So far, he has found two reasons to come and visit me in my office. The first was to congratulate me on my promotion. Which we celebrated all weekend long in the best of ways without a stitch of clothing on. He propped himself on the edge of my desk in his street clothes. He must have been bored and wanted to watch me work before heading to the locker room.  
       The second time was about 30 minutes later. He tells Lucy, my secretary, that he found my car keys in my car door when they were his but that was his story and he was sticking to it. I think he just wanted to check out my office and try out every chair in the room. He left shortly after talking me out of my chair and putting his sneaker feet on my desk. I watched him leave shaking my head and rolling my eyes.  
I thought I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day. I guess I was wrong.

       This time I was on a boring conference call with vendors. Not sure what he said this time to Lucy to get in my office but I'm sure he turned on his charms. He steps in and closes the door, walks to me and drops to his knees.My eyes must be huge because his smug smile grows just like my cock is at the moment. He gives me the universal sign to be quiet as he unzips my trousers. He pushes me back and lowers my chair so low I feel like I'm sitting on the floor. He slides under the desk and goes at it.  
       My responses on the phone are short and quick. I can barely think with his mouth wrapped around my cock. I am close, really close, and that makes me nervous. We are never quiet at climax.  
Out of nowhere, I can hear Lionel right outside of my door. I look down and all I can see is blond hair because all of my 8 inches are in the back of my boyfriend’s throat. I tried to get away but he won’t let got of my cock. I am stuck behind my desk with my stepmother right outside my door and my cock in his mouth. Fuck, what am I going to do?  
       My door flies open with a loud thud causing him to jump a little and bumping his head.  
"Did you hear that?" Lionel says looking around the room.  
I mouth to her I'm on the phone.  
I can feel him put me back into my trousers. He doesn’t zip me though, that could be a problem. I smile at Lionel who is looking at me suspiciously. She knows. I just know it. I start to panic.  
"You seem nervous Jude."  
I motion that the phone call is boring and I will catch up with her later.  
She smiles and says ok.  
       She leaves and Zero pops up like an arcade mole, heads to my couch and lays down. At the moment I really wish I could hit him on the head. He looks over giving me his sexiest smile as he wipes the side of his mouth with his hand.  
        I'm finishing up on my phone call when there is a knock on the door. It’s German. I hang up the phone and wave him closer. For some reason, he opens the door but doesn't walk in.  
"Hey, sorry about this. We couldn't find Zero and Coach Pete wanted to check on him. Zero said he was going to find a couch during his lunch break."  
      I point to the couch where a possum playing Zero is laying.  
"Hey, you feeling any better? Coach was worried about you after you threw up before practice."  
OMG! Was he all right? Wait a minute, that little psycho. I just shake my head as he gets up and walks out the room. I overhear him say he just needed a protein shake and a cat nap and he was good. Before my door closes I can see Lionel sitting across the hall with an all knowing smile.  
I sigh as Lionel walks in and closes the door  
She is never going to let me live this down.

 


	2. Sweet cheeks

#### Jude POV 

####  We have been together for the pass two months. We are back to being domestic as ever. He is back to using his key to get into my apartment on a regular bases. Our relationship has grown leaps and bounds. He has taken up calling me Judy after finding a old card from my mother. He winds up in my bed 90 percent of the time but its not always for sex. Which is nice. We may not go on regular date a lot. I feel more like we are partner then a booty call that last way too long. He now has his own draw in my dresser and he keeps a toothbrush in the bathroom. 

)

We have a good routine going. He seem happy with a scheduled life Which is good because I like order. I have a feeling he likes stability. It's simple and everything is written down. Monday is laundry day so I get my apartment to myself at least one day out of the week. Tuesday is a breakfast date. We go to a different breakfast place every week before heading to work. Wednesday was his night to either cook or get take out. I had to tell him that cereal is cool for dinner only once in a while but not every Wednesday. Thursday was my night for dinner. Friday was pizza and a movie. Saturday is anything goes and today is Sunday our day to sleep in.  
I feel him stir next to me. I sometimes think he has caffeine running through his veins. He is always on the go even in his sleep. He even talks and sleep walk in his sleep. I once found him asleep on floor last week. I have no idea what that about but he keeps it interest with his little corky habits. I crack my eyes and see the clock on and is was only 7:30. I groan. I feel him get back in back in bed after using the bathroom. He pulls the cover off my back and starts to trail kisses down my back.  
""Morning""""  
""Judy Judy Judy oh what a booty."" He ends his kisses at the top of my ass then he smacks my ass. Smack!""  
""Hey we just fell asleep five hours ago. What happen to us sleep in on Sundays.""I whine""  
""I'm going to the gym come with me Judy."He starts to bounce on the bed then hops off the bed.""  
I grab the pillow and cover my head.  
""What is wrong with you?""""  
""Oh come on Jude I need to burn some energy!"" I toss the pillow at him and then flick him off.""  
""If that's a invitation I'll take it when I get back from the gym. Rest up Judy I'll be back.""  


"I knew we shouldn't have had that Terminator marathon. I rolled my eye and let my head fall back on my pillow.I rub my ass my sore ass cheek and soon fall back to sleep dreaming of my cheesy ass boyfriend shirtless hitting the weights."  



	3. You can't buy my love

Jude POV  
Today is my first full week being EVP for the Devils. I'm walking towards my office which is right down the hall from Lionel's. Up ahead of me I notice my secretary Lucy signing for something. As I get closer I notice brand new furniture being delivered to my office.

"Lucy, what's going on?"

Lucy is in her middle 50’s with chestnut brown hair. She looks up at me and hands me the paperwork.   
"Didn't you order new furniture Mr. Kinkade?"  
"No, I didn't."  
One of the delivery guys speaks up.  
"You are EVP Jude Kinkade, right? It's paid for in full, with cash."  
"Yes, that's me. So, you have no clue who bought it then?"  
He flips the paper over twice.  
"No Sir. Just your name and address."  
I step back to let one of the delivery guys out of my office with one of my old office chairs. I take a closer look at one of the plastic covered pieces. Wait a second, I know this chair. I walk to the couch a little farther down the hall. I have been eyeing these pieces for the pass 6 months. I even circled them in the magazine that sits on my coffee table back home. I am raking my mind trying to figure out who could have known about this.   
It's been my dream to have a large corner office in the Devil’s Arena and to have this exact furniture in it.  
"So, do you want to keep it?”  
"Abso-freaking-lutety."  
I hear Lucy giggle at my response.  
I couldn't help it. My dreams are finally coming together. Now all I need is the man of my dreams by my side and my life is close to being complete.  
I step back and watch them work. Lucy nudges me with her elbow when George, one of the security guards, walks up with a large gift basket.  
"Mr. Kinkade, this just arrived for you downstairs."  
"Someone’s popular today." Lucy says.  
"I guess so."  
I take it into my office and set it on my desk. There is a giant red and black bow holding everything together. I undo the bow and place it on my desk. The first thing I see is a pair of size 12 dark brown dress shoes. Behind them is a 6 pack of my favorite IPA. A bottle of champagne is right next to it. A large package of nightcrawel gummy worms, which are my favorite, are sitting next to it. I dig a little deeper and see a gorgeous red tie. On the other side of the basket I find what looks like underwear. Underwear? I quickly unroll them and sure enough they are underwear. I check the label. Please don't be there. A big Fat zero! I sigh. I check the shoes and the tie all have the same markings. He really is killing it!  
"Mr. Kinkade you have another delivery," Lucy says.  
I turn around and stuff the underwear under my butt. Lucy is in my doorway with a bamboo plant and a card. I take it and sit it on my desk. I open the card.

EVP Kinkade It's for luck in your new position. Not that you need it x0x0 Captain

Cute, he replaced the o's with zeros.  
"What's all of this?" Lionel suddenly appears and asks.  
I slip the card into my pocket before turning around.  
"Redecorating already?” Lionel looks around my office.  
"Something like that."  
She walks closer to me.  
"What are you hiding? You seem a little on edge."  
She walks around me and sees the gift basket.  
"Someone has a secret admirer. Is there a note?"  
"No, not with the furniture or the plant or the gift basket."  
I hope that was a good enough lie.  
Something tells me to turn my head around. I feel like someone is watching me. I turn slightly and see Zero standing smuggle in my door way. He invites himself in.  
"Great furniture Jude."  
Lionel walks over to one of the chairs.  
"Expensive furniture." Lionel says.  
I watch Zero run his hands over the top of one of the chairs. It was almost sexual to me. I swear I can feel his hands on my shoulder working out the knot I have collected in the pass couple of days. I watch Lionel take a sit on the couch. Then I see Zero do the same with the chair he was molesting.  
"Comfy," Zero says.  
"So what brings you by, Zero?" I ask as I lean back on my desk still trying to hid those damn animal printed underwear.  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion."  
"I would say the three of us should go out and celebrate both your promotions tonight; but it looks like Jude has a mystery date already."  
"Oh, so someone bought all of this for you. They must really like you." He says.  
"Any clue who mystery lover is?" Lionel ask.  
"I have no clue, but I have wasted too much of my day already trying to figure out who it is. I have work to do so if you guys don't mind leaving me to it. That would be great." I say.  
I watch Lionel head towards the door.  
"If you figure out who it is you will have to give me the scoop later." Lionel says before leaving.  
Zero is last to leave. He turns and winks.  
"I'll be back to christen that couch." It was almost a whisper.  
He turns and leaves.  
Omg that was a close one. I fall back in my chair and close my eyes to relax. A minute later I hear my door close and lock.  
Without opening my eyes I say. "Zero, I don't have time for this right now."  
"Got you Jude! Now spill about what's going on with the two of you."  
She picks up the underwear I left on the edge of my desk.  
Well damn.


	4. Boyfriend

Zero’s POV

 

I am sitting in my apartment looking around at the empty space. This isn't a home; this is a storage space that I happen to sleep in.

Home is where my jersey hangs on the wall. Home is where I sleep on cheap plaid sheets and the shower is barely big enough for two grown men to use.

It's been two days since we played 15 minutes in heaven at the Devil's playground. I wish I hadn’t opened my big mouth and ruined everything. I should have let him walk out first and stayed behind to hung up the coats that I knocked down.

That quick taste of Jude has me even more hooked then ever before. I used to see him in every tall brown haired man in a suit that walked pass me. I'd have to look twice every time. It happened when I went to Starbucks, I always prayed that I would hear his name being called out. It was like torture to me. Now he haunts me in my dreams too.

I have never in my life had a person that kept popping up like that. Actually, that's not true, it happened when my parents left me. I used to see them everywhere and then time went on and I couldn't even remember their faces anymore. Back then it used to bother me but now I could care less. The fear of that happening to Jude's face scares me to death, not being about to see his hazel eyes again terrifies me. I have to fix this, but at what cost to my career.

 

Jude’s POV

 

It's been two days since I hooked up with Zero in the closet. It was the most ironic thing that I have ever done in my life. I have received one text from Zero asking me if I was ok. I haven't answered yet. I'm not sure if I ever will.

The meeting I am in is almost over when there is a knock at my door.

"Come in!" My door opens to reveal Zero.

Great, what does he want.

"Hey Zero, we are almost done here, if you need me for something just give me 5 minutes." Lucas tells him.

"Actually, I'm here for Jude."

"Oh ok," Lucas looks to me and then back to Zero.

I look over to Lionel and see her studying us both.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Here goes nothing. It’s all about the confidence.

"Just here to ask my boyfriend out on a lunch date, that’s all.” Let’s see how Jude reacts to that. I look him straight in the eye and give him my best smug smile. "Oh, and to give him A few tokens of my affection"

I pull out two jewelry boxes from my pocket and walk towards him. I can feel all the eyes in the room staring. He's leaning over the edge of his desk.

"Hey." I couldn't come up with anything better then that at the moment. The look on his face was pure shock.

"I didn't like how we left things a few days ago so I'm trying to fix it.” I lean to kiss him on the cheek. He moves away from me as if I’m going to bit him.

"Still in the dog house, huh? I'm just trying to do what I should have done months ago."

I guess the cat got his tongue.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

I hand him the boxes.

"What is it?"

"Just open them Jude "

 

Jude’s POV

 

The boxes are the same size as a ring box. I open the first one and I'm not sure what is is. I don't have my ears pierced. What ever it is, I like it.

"What is it?"

"Onyx and diamond cufflinks."

Lionel walks over and takes a look at them.

"You have excellent taste Zero."

"Only the best for my Jude."

"Open the next one." Lionel says.

I open the second box.

"Its a matching tie tack."

"Wow, thank you."

Before I can do anything he kisses me in front of Lionel and Lucas. Am I dreaming?

"Your welcome. So boss lady, can I take my boyfriend to lunch now?"

"Boyfriend? He is your one and only!" Lucas says.

"Yes. I'm the one and the only and it’s going to stay that way too."

"I can speak for myself Zero,” I say. “Yes, this is him."

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Lucas says getting up and putting his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"Well, enjoy your lunch." Lucas say ask he walks out.

"Hey Lionel, can we go? Do you need some thing else from me?"

She is staring at Zero and it's not the friendliest of stares.

"Zero have a seat, I'd like to get to know you a little bit more.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I wasn't expecting Lionel to pull the stepmother card. Well, this is interesting. I wonder what she wants to know?

"Lionel, this isn't really necessary," says Jude.

"Of course it is, have a seat Jude."

I pat the seat next to me.

This is new, I’ve never had the new boyfriend talk before. Bring it, on I can handle this. Jude seems more scared then I am.

I reach out and give him a reassuring squeeze to his thigh.

I give him my best smile and sit back.

"I don't really trust you because I don't know anything about you."

"Lionel, I trust him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be seating here, I would be sharing a jail cell with my father.”

"Alright, fine. Then what are your intentions?"

"Time to go," Jude say.

"It's cool Jude. Sit back down. I'll answer her questions.”

"Are you sure?”

"Yeah, I have never done this before."

"I'll make this quick. You hurt him and I'll ruin you in ways you can’t imagine.”

Half way through the sentence Jude is up and leading me to the door.

"Don't worry, if I lose him there is nothing that you can do or take from me because the most important thing in my life would already be gone.”

Jude just stops half way out the door and looks at me.

"You mean that, don't you?"

I smile and look away.

"Never thought I'd see the all might zero blush."

"Good bye Lionel," Jude says before he rushes us to the elevator.

That didn't hurt, not one bite.

 

 


	5. Does anyone ever call anymore?

 

 

Jude’s POV

 

It’s a typical Saturday morning for me. Reading the newspaper, eating a bowl of cereal and drinking coffee. I’m putting the sports page down after reading about the league trying to force the sale; I have worked so hard to be a major player in the Devils, done things I’m not proud of and now, this happens. I sigh heavily and finish my coffee when someone knocks on my door. I’m not expecting anyone. Who could it be be? I wrap my robe tightly around my chest and walk to the door.

“Who is it?”

“Lucas.”

Why is he here? I open my door and sure enough: it’s Lucas.

“Ah, hey.”

“I was in the neighborhood and I was bored. So I figured I’d pop in and say hi.”

“How did you even know where I live?”

“Oh, I called Lionel.”

“Oh, ok” I shrug and invite him in. “I really wasn’t expecting company.” I point to my attire.

“Sorry about that.”

“Want a cup of coffee?”

“Sure. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“No, it’s right there.” I point to the bathroom door and head to the kitchen for his coffee.

I hear my front door unlock then open. What the hell?!

“Jude?”

Zero. What does he want? I knew I should have taken my key back.

“What are you doing here? What gives you the right to use that key?”

“Well, you didn’t ask for it back so, why not use it?”

“What do you want?”

I walk into the living room with the coffee and take a seat on the couch.

“Spill it out and then get out.”

“I’ve let you walk out on me every time you get pissy Jude. You never want to sit down and have a conversation like a real man. You run like a scared little bitch and I’m done with that.”

“Get out and hand over my key.”

“Shut up Jude, and listen to me for once.”

“Hurry up then.”

“For once, stop being a selfish asshole and listen to me.”

“I do listen to you. You don’t do relationships and I want one. We’ve been over this already. You don’t get it!”

“Jude! Shut the fuck up and let me talk, you selfish asshole.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I think I finally got him to shut up so I can say my piece.

“Did you once think about my career when you thought it would be a good idea for me to come out as bi, Jude? Or did you not think that far, huh smart guy?”

“You would be fine but you’re too worried about what other people think to follow your heart.”

“What if I come out and I lose everything?”

“You are always worried about money!”

“Would you still want me if I lived up to my name? If I became a real zero? If I had nothing to offer you but the most screwed up person that you have ever met! Will you even want me? Tell me, would you? When everything is gone and all I can offer you is my love, would that be enough for you? Would I be worthy of you then? Would I be good enough for the corner office Jude Kinkade dreams of having? When I loss my sponsors?!”

“Do you think I’m that shallow?”

“Then look me in the eyes and promise me that I would be worth your time if I ever lost everything.”

I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair.

 

Jude’s POV

 

Did he just say that he loves me?

“If you can promise me that, then I will take the change of losing everything to be with you.”

I get up and walk over to him. He looks scared, does he really think he would lose me over money?

“If you were to come out and for some crazy reason you did lose everything. You would always have me and my place.”

“Jude, this isn’t funny. I’m serious. Promise me Jude. Promise me that you will give us a chance.”

I step closer to him.

“I will if you promise me you will be there for me in every way. To be a real…”

The bathroom door opening interrupts me.

“Sorry about that, got a call……” Lucas looks up from his phone. “Am I interrupting something?” He says.

Zero looks at me and then to Lucas. He narrows his eyes at us.

This is his chance to show me if he’s serious about coming out.

“Lucas, where is my shoe contract?”

“My call was actually about you. What, do you have a tracking device on me? I should have them on Monday.”

“You promised me them yesterday.”

“You’re right, I’ll head over now to get them. Jude, I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I turn to Jude and he looks pissed. I take a deep breath and turn towards Lucas who is heading for the door.

“Oh Lucas, by the way, next I see you in my boyfriend’s apartment, I’m tossing you out on your ass.”

I turn and look at Jude. I gave him an are you happy? look.

“Very much so.” Jude says out loud.

I turn and see Lucas still standing in the doorway.

“Man, what are you waiting for?” I wave at him to leave while Jude grabs my hand.

“Bye Lucas.Now shut up and kiss me, you asshole.”

I give Lucas a smug smile before Jude turns me toward him to kiss me.

 


	6. Kiss cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early with out all the correction because this my prediction for this episode will this is what I want to happen

Jude has given me 2 days to make up my mind about coming out as bi. If I'm going to come out I'm going to do it big and flashy. It's opening day and today is d day. I'm not going to lose Jude for anything. I called him and told him to meet me at center court at the end of the game. No matter if we win or lose.

We win the game by 10 thanks to Derek's three pointer. I waited around for Jude to show up. I look over and see he is getting interviewed by fox. I head to center court and I'm stopped by a camera man and a pretty little blonde . I hurry up an finish the interview when I see Jude standing alone at center court. I spot Stephane a devil girl and wave her over with a envelop that I gave her to hold before the game. She walks with me toward Jude.

"Hey great game"

"Thanks"

"So"

I look up to see if the Jumbotron is aimed at us.Way to go Mike you found me.I asked Mike if he could find me with the kissing cam at center court after the game.I give him a thumbs up.

"What's going on "Jude asked

"Just watch"

I point Skye wards.Stephane hands me the first card. I hold it up to the cam.

He asked me if I would be there for him in every way my answer is ?

I turn the card over to show the back side

Yes I will .

I look over to Jude to make sure he's watching. He is. I hand the card to Stephane.She hands me another card. I hold up a nother card . It's my turn to ask a question. Will you Jude kinkade promise to be my future one day?

Jude looks at me shocked and back at the Jumbotron .

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

Stephane hands me the diamond studded band.

"This is a promise to ask you or if you want to ask me that's cool too.I'm not going to come out just for a boyfriend but I will come out for my future fiancée "

Stephane hands me my last card. I show him both side . One side says yes one side says no . I hand the card to him. Now I can feel people looking at us. I don't care ,all I want is his answer. Jude has the biggest smile on his face as he shows the card to the cam. Its my turn to look up. "Yes" He steps closer to me like he's about to kiss. I grab his hand and slide the ring on his finger. "You can kiss me now stupid " He laugh and pulls me to him. "Yes" "Shut up and kiss me . I can read ju.. Before I could say his name he palms my neck with both of his hands and kisses me. I can hear clapping and applause coming from a from all direction.


	7. Sweetheart play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about plays despite being a 6 feet tall mostly black girl,but I made this one up . If you draw it out its a looks like a heart with a arrow through it

Zero’s POV

 

Our kiss is long and slow. It's one of those kisses you never forget. I know I never will. Jude pulls back first with a sigh and a smile. I smile back because I honestly don't know what to say.

"Don't ever say I don't love you, stupid."

I can hear Lionel telling the press that if they want like to take to us, they can meet us in the press room. Like hell we are. I look back to Jude.

He grins and leans towards me like he’s going to kiss me again. 

I'm too busy looking around trying to get us out of here to be bothered with my loves’ advances.

"Love you too."

I see the press trying to figure out if they are going to follow Lionel’s directions or come after us.

I'm trying to catch the eye of one of my team mates so we can use them as a distraction. 

"Ah, Derek coming in our direction."

I quickly turn and stand facing Derek who is making a beeline towards us. My arm shots out protectively around Jude's side and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Hey killer, calm down, I'm just here to help," Derek says.

"Help?" Jude says from behind me.  
"Why" 

"We may not be a friends but seeing what you did to help his family when you could have easily gotten ride of me?! You have had two chances to get me out of the way but you put him first. You protected him. That’s major man, you made him your priority and I have mad respect for that. Maybe the Roman Empire can take notes and learn because my love life sort of sucks. I should have done the same this whole time and choose love over this." He points around us.

Are we really having this conversation with Derek Roman?

"Well, help us get out of here and Ground Zero and the Roman Empire can have a meeting of the minds.”

"Good deal, we can rule this bitch together and let Terrence rot on that damn bench. So, do you have a plan?”

"A sweetheart play."

"What's that?"

"It's where three players are trying to get the basket starting from one end to the other. Player A, Derek, shoots up the middle with the ball which is our distraction. You are player B Jude, we are going to meet in the locker room. You’re going left and I'm player C, I'll go to the other tunnel. And if they look like they are following Jude, Derek you go with him, I can take care of myself."

"I can too."

"Don't argue with the man Jude, and let’s do this."

After a few more seconds of planning, Derek takes the lead. He calmly walks away to look for the lights to the court. Once he turns the lights off for 15 seconds, Jude and I make a run for it in opposite directions in the middle of the chaos. I'm able to get to the locker room first. I have 3 minutes to change and be out through the back door. I quickly change and run out with half my clothes on. Jude never made it. I head to my car first but on the way out I see Derek and Jude in his car driving up towards me. Jude parks and Derek hops out. 

"He got caught up with the press and I had to grab him and push our way through, luckily security came and helped us out."

"Thanks man, for looking out for him."

"We are stronger if we work together, you know that man, this can work on the court too" he says.

"I agree."

"I glad you two have decided to play nice, but we really need to go "Jude says.

"Get out of here, the Roman Empire has had enough sappiness for one day.”

With that Jude speeds off.

“Dude, I need food. You got any cereal at home, or did Lucas eat it all?"

He gives me his oh crap face as we speed off in the direction of home.


	8. This is real

Oh my God! What's going on? Did I fall and bump my head? Is he really kissing me in front of everyone? We kiss for so long, I no longer need for someone to pinch me. My lips are chaffed from his facial to know its real. I pull away wanting to see his face. It's really him. Clear as day with a smug smile.

"Close your mouth or you’re going to catch flies or something." He says.

"What changed? We just talked last night."

He shrugs and looks around. Which means he must know I slept with Lucas. So all I had to do was sleep with someone else?! I should have done it a long time ago.

"You really couldn't see me with anyone else."

He rolls his eyes with a half a shrug. I’m right. He looks almost sheepish.

"Why was it so hard to follow your heart?"

He looks down and takes a deep breath. Then looks at me. He speaks to me in a voice that I can only describe as his Gideon voice. It's soft, shy and emotional. Very unlike his normal voice. I wish he would use it more often.

"I was afraid."

"Me sleeping with someone else made you think you lost me."

He shrugs and takes a seat. I follow him.

"I'm sorry Jude, I just don't like to see you sad or upset."

"You really love me a lot, don't you?"

"You are everything Jude."

"I'm just surprised. My own father can't love me but you do."

"Fuck Oscar and Lucas. Neither one deserves to even breath the same air as you."

I just stare at him in awe.

"Don't worry about either of them. You have me and we can do this..."

"Together" I say.

"Yeah together. No more loneliness Jude."

He opens his hand to offer it to me. He looks concerned for some reason.

"Hey, why are you looking like that?"

He reaches out and wipes something from my face.

"I didn't even know" I wipe my eye with the back of my hand.

"Hey, none of that now. You got what you wanted, smile! Aren't you happy? I get it Jude I really do understand. Just be patient with ok . I'm just figuring out how to be with you. I don't know what I'm doing.

I guess he would understand it but is too stubborn to demand it like I did. He really is the most screwed up person I know.

I look closer at him and can see we are in the same boat when it comes to tears. This is coming from someone that was on the verge of leaking too. I give him my best “come on now” as he wipes his face with the back of his hand.

"Allergies Jude," he gives me a shy smile. I just shake my head.

"I guess these are happy tears, huh?" I ask him.

"I guess so. I'm telling you this now, these are the only ones I ever want to cause you," he says.

I smile and kiss him.

"Promise? And no hand to God crap or I'm going to leave you here to deal with all of this by yourself."

"I swear as I swear my first name is Gideon and my middle name is James."

Lionel walks over.

"Don't go anywhere just yet lovebirds."

She walks away and starts to talk to the press.

He gets up, bends down and kisses the top of my head.

"Let's go, before they head over and she knows we are gone."

"Lionel is going to be pissed."

"Let her. I did this for you, not her. I don't need to explain anything to anyone. Come on, there has to be a perk to being in love with the EVP and the big boss’ step-son." He winks.

"Screw it, lets go."

I grab his hand and we run up the stairs to avoid all the chaos. He’s right, this is about us and no one else! Screw it


	9. Mine

Jude pov

I wake up feeling like I got hit by a Mack truck and what it must feel like to be sprinkled with fairy dust. I am so blissed out, I don't even care. I swear I could still fell him touching me, kissing me, fucking me,and loving me. He must've left beard burns all over my body but don't get me wrong: I'm not complaining! I love being able to still feel him all over me. Last night was amazing and mind blowing.

After the kiss, we couldn't keep our hands off each other and we held hands walking through the arena, not caring what anyone thought of us. He even held my hand as we drove home.

We barely made it to the apartment before things started to heat up. The way he looked at me when we were undressing was electrifying. We left a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. It started off like aour usual fight for who was going to be on top, I always let him win. I honestly don't know if he can be a bottom, he’s so attentive, always has been, but tonight, even more so. I love the anticipation of not knowing if he's going to be gentle or slam me against the bed. The thrill of it has my engines revving even more so. The thrill of having him back in my bed without an expiration date is pure joy: I am now his and he is mine.

I feel him stirring next to me. He snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. He kisses my neck. Then my shoulders. He works his way down my chest to my stomach. He slowly makes his way to my cock. I'm so spent, that my body jumps at the touch of his lips. He looks up at me with concern in his eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“Just tender.”

I motion to his face with my hands.

“Aww, sorry.”

He kisses his way back up to my lips. He looks me straight in the eyes and says one word.

“Mine.”

It gave me chills, even goosebumps. He kisses my cheek.

“Mine.”

He kisses my lips.

“Mine.”

Everywhere he kisses, he always would repeat himself “mine”.

We haven't talked about Lucas but I think he knows. The look on his face tells me that he definitely knows. I'm hoping that after this, we don't have to talk about it. With every kiss, I feel like I'm being marked. I don't expect the hard sucking that comes next. Is he giving me a hickey?

“Watch it, I am the EVP.”

“Mine.”

I never knew that one word could mean so much. My whole body reacts to the word. My heart races and my breath becomes short and fast. He keeps kissing and sucking all of my body, luckily, I wear suits for a living and no one's going to see the marks. I really don't mind it. Knowing that the man who said he didn't do relationship is now marking me is pretty hot.

“You are mine. I'm just making sure you remember that.”

I think if he has his way, I will have property of Zero tattooed on my ass. That's so isn't happening.

He straddles my waist and looks down at me. He has a wicked smile across his face like he is proud of his handiwork. I can only imagine what I look like with all the hickeys, bite marks and irritated skin from his beard. I somehow find the strength to flip us. Now I'm looking down on him. He looks at me shocked for a second.

“Ready for around five?”

“No.”

I give him the same treatment he just gave me. I start at his neck and work my way down his abs and then back up.

“This goes both ways. You. Are. Mine.”

His face has relief written all over, it makes me smile. It’s almost innocent. After the things we’ve don't in the past 24 hours, I have no clue how he pulls it off. Maybe, I thought he would have a different look on his face. His face reflects how I feel inside: we finally have someone to belong to. I change my mind about marking him.His face says he needs something else. I have plenty of time for that foolishness __. I pull him up to a sitting position. I wrap my legs and arms around him and kiss him. He holds me close like he doesn't want to let go. I'm glad because I don't want him to, not ever.


	10. Better for worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't read team 100 you won't get this one but if you do this is a big of a spoiler in ways

 

> Zero’s POV  
>  (on a plane over Utah)  
>  It’s been a month since we got married. I haven’t spent any time in our new home because The Devils have been on the road for the past month, playing on the east coast. The one night I had with my husband, has left me with an ache that I can’t seem to get rid of. No matter how many wet dreams I have about him or how many masturbation session,s nothing helps.  
>  Jude’s attitude isn’t helping. We have only spend about 20 minutes on the phone each day. Half of that is Jazzy asking when I’m coming home and the other half is Jude talking about how stressed he is at work now that he’s the EVP. This separation has been hard on all off us, especially Jazzy. I tried to get him to flight out to be with me on the east coast but he said he was too busy.  
>  We finally land in LAX.  
>  All the guys agreed that everyone who has kids and / or pregnant women waiting for them on the tarmac, has first dibs on leaving the plane. I think all the non-parent players are tired of the rest of us talking about our kids for the pass month. I quickly grab my two bags and head off the plane behind Mitchell, Otis, Mathis and Larosa. I can see cars and limos all over the tarmac. There are kids playing and wives and girlfriends talking to each other. I finally spot Jude in a dark suit standing stoically next to a black limo watching Jazzy running around in a circles. What on earth is she doing? I wait my turn watching Larosa’s little girl run up to him. Mathis is next, then Otis and it goes on until Jazzy is the last child who’s not in her father’s arms. My feet finally touch California soil for the first time in what feels like a life time. I see Jude tap Jazzy on her shoulder and point to me. I can read his lips from here. He shouts surprise before he points to me walking towards her. I drop my bags and kneel down to scoop her up into my arms.  
>  “Daddy!” She says as she jumps at me. I swear she has finally had a growth spurt. She feels at least 5 pounds heavier and maybe an inch or two taller. What has Jude been feeding her? My little baller is finally sprouting!  
>  “Oh, I have missed you so much my Bean.”  
>  “Missed you too Daddy.”  
>  “Let’s go home and put you to bed. How’s does a bedtime story read by papa and me sound?”  
>  “I don’t want to go to bed daddy.”  
>  I carry her over to Jude who has an arm stretched out towards me. I eagerly accept the hug and the long kiss he greets me with. At this moment, I don’t care who sees me kiss my husband. I have earned it, we are tied for first place on the league. I pull away and cup his cheek with my hand.  
>  “I have missed you Jude.”  
>  “I missed you too. Let’s get out of here. I really need to run an errand, I left some paper work on my desk at the arena.”  
>  He pulls me into another hug, this one much quicker, and kisses the side of my head. I feel myself melt into him. I’m finally home.  
>  “Lets go home.”  
>  He ushers me into the limo. For the first 5 minutes all you can hear is Jazzy talking.  
>  “Daddy did you miss me? Daddy do you love me? Daddy I made a picture for you every day. Daddy I was good, ask papa. Daddy daddy daddy.”  
>  I was able to calm her insecurities with hugs, kisses and I love you. Sometime, she seems much older than 4.  
>  As I talk to Jazzy, I’m secretly watching Jude out of the corner of my eye. He seems really antsy and more uptight than ever. Something doesn’t feel right. He keeps checking his phone and texting someone. He isn’t speaking to me for some reason. I know him well enough to know something is wrong.  
>  “Hey, can I have my Wedding ring back?”  
>  He pulls out a gold necklace from the neck of his shirt.  
>  He’s has been wearing it close to his heart the whole time. I offer him my hand so he can slide it on. For the first time in a month, I don’t feel naked. It took 24 hours for it to become a part of my body. Now I feel naked with out it. He smiles and seems more relaxed after he kisses my finger. He’s not acting guilty but I feel like I should ask him anyway.  
>  “Spill it Jude, and try a different excuse, I’m not buying this paper work thing.”  
>  He just shakes his head.  
>  “You read me so well.”  
>  “Are you cheating on me?”  
>  “What? No! Never! I barely have time to shave, much less screw around on you.”  
>  I secretly thank Jazzy for keeping papa busy. Maybe daddy will surprise you with that puppy you want without asking papa or mama. I smile to myself.  
>  Jude’s POV  
>  I’ve made plans for a hot and sexy night with my husband. Jazzy and I straighten up the house. I couldn’t have him come to a messed up house. We went to the spa with Lionel. We all got mani and pedis and Lionel talked me in to getting waxed and my asshole bleached, two things I will never do again. I hope he likes it but not too much because… nope, never again! I even prepped for sex. I tried out the shower attachment Lionel gave us. That was actually really nice. I set out all of the supplies but the condoms. We got tested just before we got married and since I’m nice and clean, he’s going to be the only thing dirtying me up tonight. I ordered a bunch of massage oils and flavored lubes. I even bought my first butt plug so we can get things started quickly. I put it in just before we left home. I had to give Jazzy a treat and set her up to drawn so I could have some alone time in the bathroom. It was hard to get in because Jazzy was at the bathroom door asking why I was taking so long. I had to wear two pairs of tighty whities to get my boner to sit right. God, I’m horny.  
>  On our way to the tarmac, I received a call that changed everything. I wasn’t expecting bad news. I just saw her a few days ago and she was fine. After that, my boner’s dead and the ache in my ass from the butt plug is just annoying. I am trying to act as normal as possible but I’m sure I look like a crackhead not being able to sit still. I can feel him casually looking at me. I figured he would ask me what’s wrong, but I would never have thought he would ask me that.  
>  Fuck this!  
>  Zero’s POV  
>  Jude rolls the divider down and gives the driver a new address.  
>  “Where are we going?” I ask.  
>  ·My grandmother is on her deathbed and I’d really like to see her one last time.”  
>  “Your grandmother?”  
>  “Jazzy and I have been going a few times a week since you left. I normally go about once a week during my lunch break.”  
>  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
>  “I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause of your family history not being very good.”  
>  “I’m over that, I have my family in this car and out there somewhere close by. Anyone else that’s not in Cali doesn’t matter to me.”  
>  He reaches over and takes my hand into his.  
>  The rest of the trip is quiet with Jude checking his phone every few minutes.  
>  Jazzy has fallen asleep by the time we arrive at Beverly Hills Estates Assisted Living Homes; whoever his grandma is, she definitely has money. The car stops at the front door. I follow Jude out. He seems like him coming here is like walking to the bathroom at home: he knows exactly where he’s going. We turn the corner and he curses, something he doesn’t do often. His sure steps, slow to a reluctant crawl.  
>  “Who are these people?”  
>  “Vultures and her family.” He says in a whisper.  
>  Who? I have no idea who she is.  
>  “Mother.” He says coldly. He nods to the man next to her and then to the two teenage girls that look up from their phone.  
>  “Jude.” His mother says equally cold.  
>  So that’s were he gets his good looks. She’s gorgeous, tall and curvy in the right places. She’s not as gorgeous as Alishia but close. He gets his hair coloring from her and the height too. The two teens are blond like the man, but they have Jude’s eyes.  
>  “Good to see Jude.” The other man offers his hand which he takes and shakes.  
>  The two girls get up and hug him. They both eye ball me and give me the once over. Right now, I feel very naked. They sit back and start whispering to each other. Are they twin? I can’t tell.  
>  I turn my attention back to the man that I think is Jude’s step father. I recognize him from someplace. As I study him, he is studying me back, like he’s trying to place me. Almost at the same time we recognize each other.  
>  “I see you couldn’t leave work at the office. Why would you come to your grandmother’s death bed and bring a client?” She says to Jude who is looking into his grandmother’s room.  
>  “Zero, a pleasure to meet you.”  
>  “No, the pleasure is all mine. You’re a legend, man.” His step father is the famous Richard Mathis, holy shit! One of the most famous Devils and one of the original ones too.  
>  At that moment, Jazzy starts to wake up. She stretches and looks around.  
>  “Down daddy.”  
>  “Why bean?” I hike her up on my hip a little higher.  
>  I watch a nurse walk out.  
>  “Judy, she’s been asking for you and Jazzy.”  
>  Before he goes in, he takes Jazzy from me.  
>  “Granny!” Jazzy says with a smile on her face. Her whole face is a smile.  
>  “Granny?” Jude’s mother says. I see her start to whisper husband. All I can hear is the word senile before I follow my husband and daughter into her room.  
>  She has a small sitting room and then her room is in the back. The lights are dimmed a little. She’s a small fragile looking white hair women.  
>  “Hey Mom, I’m here. We are here.” He walks over and takes her slightly lifted hand.  
>  Mom? Now I’m confused.  
>  “Granny!”  
>  “Baby,” she says weakly.  
>  She looks like a much older version of his mother, only smaller.  
>  She tries to talk.  
>  “Did you bring him?” She says slowly.  
>  “Yeah, he’s here. Come closer.“ He waves me over.  
>  “Nice to meet you.”  
>  “Oh, he is gorgeous.”  
>  “I happen to think so.”  
>  She gives me a weak smile.  
>  She doesn’t say anything for what feels like forever.  
>  “Thank you for loving my Judy.” She says softly before her breathing slows until it stops.  
>  “Mom?” Her hand is loose in his now.  
>  I’m watching him watch her chest for a second before calling out for the nurse.  
>  They come in and check her vitals.  
>  I rub his back as he watches them cross her hands.  
>  “Come on, lets get out of their way.”  
>  “Granny?” Jazzy says.  
>  Jude seems to wake up out of his fog and starts to walk towards the door. He walks pass his mother and step father and sits Jazzy down. She runs past us and into the room.  
>  “I’ll be right back.” I tell a dazed Jude.  
>  I find her patting the covered feet of Jude’s grandmother.  
>  “Granny, wake up. Talk!”  
>  It breaks my heart to see her wanting to talk to her. How am I going to explain this to her? I pick her up and carry her out the room. The nurse just looks at me. You can tell she was loved by everybody by the expression on the woman’s face.  
>  “Daddy go back, please.”  
>  “No Jazzy, papa needs us.” I whisper to her as we pass his mother. That seems to quiet her. I love my daughter, always wants to help someone. I see Jude walk to a bench a little farther down and take a seat. We walk over and sit next to him.  
>  “Hey.” I say softly as Jazzy crawls off my lap and hugs him around the neck.  
>  I hear heels coming in our way.  
>  “Jude, you are going to die alone. It’s really sad that your only friend is your client. It’s pathetic that you told your grandmother you have a daughter. You’re just like your father….”  
>  I get up and block her view of Jude.  
>  “You need to back off, NOW.”  
>  “Who do you think you are?”  
>  I step closer.  
>  “He is my husband and he belongs to me now. We have been married for a month and I know nothing about you. We are his family now. That will be the last time you ever talk to him like that. Do you understand?”  
>  I show her my wedding ring. Her eyes get big and she stares at me.  
>  “So everything is true?”  
>  “What do you think you know?”  
>  “He has two babies on the way and he’s married.”  
>  “He is now EVP, how do you not know this?”  
>  “I avoid everything about The Devils.”  
>  “Obviously you don’t.” I point to the man behind her.  
>  She huffs and walks away. Get to steppin’ bitch. I turn my attention to Jude, he is busying himself fixing Jazzy’s hair. There’s nothing wrong with it. I think he just needs a distraction. Something to keep his hands busy. He is redoing every ponytail over and over again. I want to stop him and tell him it’s ok but I think he needs it to keep his cool. I sit back down and watch them. When Jazzy has has enough, she starts to reach for me. I reach for his hands to stop him from pulling her back towards him.  
>  “Hey, let’s go home. It’s getting late.” He looks at me with wide lost eyes.  
>  I get up and hold my hand out to him.  
>  He takes it and gets up. We walk separately but close together as we pass his family.  
>  His sisters hug him as we walk pass them. We keep moving as the funeral home worker passes us. Jude stops and watches the man with the gurney walks down the hall. I touch his arm to get him moving again. We head to the limo, parked on the opposite side of the hearse car. I climb in but Jude leans against the door. I think he is waiting for the man to bring her out. I sit Jazzy down and put the seat belt on her. I climb back out and stand by him as he watches her body get loaded into the hearse. He watches the hearse drive pass us before we climb in. I give Jazzy headphones and turn on a movie so she can watch it on the way home. I let the driver know he can take us home.  
>  As we drive, I wait in silence. I know him well enough to know he’ll talk when he’s ready. 45 minutes later, we are walking through the front door. We get Jazzy ready for bed together, in silence. I read her the new book I picked up when I was in New York about a bear that goes on a business trip. I’m sure we will wake up with her in our bed, but for once, she falls asleep in hers. I motion to Jude to go and I’ll follow him out. I wait a few seconds to make sure she is a sleep before heading to our bedroom. I find him sitting fully dressed on the edge of our bed. I go to him and run my hands through his hair. I look around the room. There are candles all around the room and a bucket of iced champagne sitting next to the bed.  
>  “Oh, someone wanted to make my homecoming special.”  
>  “You have no idea how much went into making this nice for us.”  
>  “Please, don’t tell me you got waxed or something.”  
>  He looks guilty.  
>  “You did! Everything?”  
>  “Smooth as a newborn.”  
>  “You do know newborns can be furry, right?”  
>  He looks confused.  
>  “Never mind.”  
>  I start to undress him. I toss his tie and suit jacket on a chair. The shirt is next to go. His chest is completely smooth. He didn’t have much hair before but now he’s super smooth. I kiss his shoulder then across his pecks. I kiss a long line to his belt buckle. I get on my knees. I undo his belt then pull everything down. He kicks his shoes off. I toss his pants and two pair of underwear to the chair. His member is jilted out at me linking precum.  
>  “Miss me much?”  
>  “Please fuck me, I can’t take it any more.”  
>  I watch him crawl to the top of the bed and lay on his back. I see something shiny between his ass cheeks.  
>  “What do we have here?” I say as I strip out of my jeans and sweater off. I turn the lights completely on.”  
>  I crawl between his legs and bend them so I can see the shiny nob that is begging me to play. I turn it a little and watch his cock jump with life. His whole body twitches with excitement.  
>  “Please please please” Jude chants.  
>  “Make me forget for a little while, please.” I move it again.  
>  “Well well” I examine his hairless balls and the base of his cock.  
>  “One more surprise,” he says in a strained voice.  
>  I am casually touching the butt plug.  
>  “Oh, I see no tattoos or piercings.”  
>  “Take the plug out, please.”  
>  “Fine.” I slowly pull it out.  
>  “So, what am I looking at beside you beautiful gaging hole?”  
>  “Hairless and bleached.”  
>  “Oh wow, you didn’t.”  
>  “I did.”  
>  “All for me.”  
>  I kiss around his thighs and cock. I kiss along the edges of the slick surface. Jude reaches for the lude and hands it to me. He used the smallest plug I have seen and I’m going to need lube. He has one of the tightest asses I have ever fuck.  
>  “You don’t plan on using a bigger plug?” I ask as I spread the lude over my rock hard cock.  
>  “Do you want me to?”  
>  “No, never. I like you tight.” I bend down and suck his smooth balls into my mouth. He gasps for a second and then moans. Oh, how I missed that sound. I slide him farther down on the bed and put his legs over my shoulders.  
>  “I want you to look at me Jude.” I start to push my way into him and his eyes shot open as he cringes a little at first. I lean forward to kiss him once I’m fully seated inside him.  
>  “So fucking tight.” I tell him with my first thrust.  
>  “Less…. Talk…ing.”  
>  “Your wish is my command.” I change my stance and pound in to him causing the headboard to hit the wall. I was smart enough to pad the back so we never wake the whole house with our fucking, I did the same to Alishia’s bed, just in case I get lucky in there too.  
>  Jude pulls me closer and grabs my ass. I love it when he does that. I bite the back of his calf causing him to yelp. I seamlessly move his legs to my waist as I surge forward, lifting his butt off the mattress and shoving a pillow under him. I get a better angle and just go for it.  
>  “Come on Judy, baby, let me hear you baby.” I know I find his magic spot when my mild mannered husband takes me to church and a biker bar at the same time.  
>  “Fuck, oh god yes, right there.” I laugh to myself every time, it never gets old.  
>  I kiss him in that place on his neck that drives him crazy. He grabs a hold of me and thrusts back. He has this quick move where he flips us so he can ride me but, this time, he doesn’t do it. He only flips us half way. We are sitting face to face. He raises himself to an awkward squat using my shoulders as leverage as he lowers and raises himself on my cock.  
>  “Fuck Judy, I missed you so much.” He turns his mouth and captures mine. It’s a forceful kiss, one that makes me think he’s searching for the answers to life. I’m close, really close. I reach between us and grab a hold of his bobbing cock and start to stroke him. His head falls back and he moans. I keep stroking him, not wanting to cum first. I can tell he’s getting close. I can feel him tighten around me. He now has one volumes to his moans and curses: loud.  
>  I feel the warmth of his cum on my chest, face and hands. With one more thrust, I tense up and cum deep inside of him. I hold him close as I cum.  
>  “Fuck!”  
>  I tilt my head to kiss him. I pull away to catch my breath.  
>  “Man, I missed being an us.”  
>  I fall back taking him with me.  
>  “Me too.”  
>  He kisses my cheek and neck.  
>  “It’s going to take time to get use to not using a condom.” He wiggles his butt a little.  
>  “I know. How are you? I can cum someplace else if you want.” I kiss his shoulder.  
>  “Oh no, I didn’t put a towel down, I knew I forgot something.”  
>  He tries to get off of me. I grab him and hold him for a second.  
>  “Relax Judy.” I hold his face in my hands.  
>  “It’s ok, we can change the sheet.” My poor husband has a problem; he can’t turn off that brain of his unless he’s being fucked. I have a feeling this is just his coping device. I can finally feel him relax in my arms.  
>  “It’s ok.” He wraps his arms around me tightly. I roll him on his back. I get up and get a wash cloth and a towel from the towel warmer. I come back and clean him off. I ‘m a good full service husband. I will love you, fuck you and clean you: all with a smile and a slap on the ass.  
>  “Better?” I kiss him on the neck. He just nods and curls up on his side, away from me. I spoon him and gently kiss his shoulder.  
>  “She took me in when my mother didn’t want me. It was after the divorce and she wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded her of Oscar. That meant me. I was 3. She went off to be a model in Europe. She was only 18 when she met Oscar and 19 went I was born. She once told me I ruined her life. I was 14 by the time she decided to come back in my life before that it was just mom and me. She raised me. I think when she finally came back, she was jealous of my relationship with mom.”  
>  I pull him closer to me as he tells me his story.  
>  “She came back married and pregnant with my sisters. That’s when she sent me to boarding school in upstate New York. Mom didn’t want me to go, but she never had custody of me. She would forge my mother’s name on the papers as a kid. She felt like mom was getting older and needed to live her life. What she didn’t know was that we were each other’s life.”  
>  I can definitely see why he wants a normal life. He may have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but he was treated as the black sheep of the family. No wonder I felt drawn to him. We share the same kind of unsettling screwed up childhood.  
>  I rub my chin against shoulder absentmindedly. As he talks, he seems to be far away, in another time like he is reliving every crappy moment.  
>  “Mom always came and got me for the holidays. We would travel and go to New York city for Christmas and Florida for “Thanksgiving.”  
>  For the first time he actually sounds happy talking about his past.  
>  “I love New York. Did you know that?”  
>  “No I didn’t, we well have to go sometime.” I run my hand up any down his arm in a comforting way.  
>  “Why don’t we plan for a trip next summer with all of us? Jazzy, Alishia and all. How does that sound?”  
>  He turns in my arms and looks me straight in the eye.  
>  “That sound abso-freaking-lutely great.” He smiles and pulls me into a kiss. I don’t want to break the moment but he pushes me against the bed. I break the kiss and laugh.  
>  “What’s so funny?”  
>  “I’m laying in the spot. Let’s change these sheets and you can show me the goodies you bought.”  
>  I point to the night stand. He has this oh no look on his face. It’s sweet but he doesn’t move off my waist.  
>  “Oh, you better have something to eat for me too. Now get off me stupid.”  
>  For the rest of the morning. I do everything in my power to comfort and be there for him. I guess this is what means for better and for worst.


	11. First date

Jude’s POV

 

It’s the first time I’ve spent the night at his condo. I can see why he would rather stay at my place. His place is sterile and impersonal. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice, but it doesn’t feel like us to me. I roll over and see Zero staring at the ceiling.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” He says to me.

“What’s on your mind?”

I say reaching out and running my hand over his abs to let it rest on his hip. He looks over at me and smiles.

“Just thinking about our next move.”

“Our move.”

“Yeah, you said that we are in this together, right?”

“Yeah, because we are.”

“Well, I emailed my publicist and told him that if they want to interview me, they have to interview you too.”

“What?! No no. I don’t think anyone is going to want to talk to me.”

“You would be surprised how many people would love to talk to you Jude. You are EvP of the Devils too Jude.”

“That doesn’t make me interesting.”

“You being the son of the owner does make you interesting. It makes us scandalous.”

I sigh, I guess I have to play along.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“I’m just giving the people what they want. They want us, not just me, because if that was the case, I would be talking ball on every channel but it’s not the case.”

“Oh, ok. I guess we can do this then.”

“I figured we can keep up the media circus up while Lionel deals with Terrence and Jelena. And we can try drowning out Oscar trial, but it will take more than an interview to do that. I doubt you want to leak a sex tape, do you?”

“You would really do that?”

“For you, anything. Plus, I think a sex tape would be hot. It’s totally up to you, I have no problem showing my ass on camera.”

“I don’t think we need to take this that far. But thanks for thinking of me.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Ok, I figure I’d ask. I always think about you.”

I give him a shrug.

“So, who wants to talk to us?”

“Ellen.”

“Oh, ok that works.”

Our interview with Ellen is in the morning. Jude is able to ok the questions we are going to answer in the interview. Ellen and I have a plan to hijack the interview. We have something up our sleeves and Jude is totally clueless.

I can tell Jude is nervous about this. Hell, I’m not sure If I can keep my cool either. When we are called out to the stand, Jude freezes when our music comes on. I picked the song Centuries by Fall Out Boys. I have to grab Jude by the hand and drag him out to the stage. We are supposed to dance but I don’t think Jude is much of a dancer. I jump up and down a few times to the beat. Jude quickly walks over to Ellen, greets her and takes his seat. I bounce my way to them amping up the crowd as I go.

“Wow, what a great entrance Zero. If you ever need a job...” Ellen says.

“Thanks, I try my best to entertain, to be a showman.”

“I can tell.”

“Thanks for having us.” Jude says.

“I’m excited to have the two of you.”

“It’s great to be here.” I tell her.

“You guys are becoming my favorite instacouple.”

“Really?” Jude says.

“Take a look.” Ellen points behind her to the big screen.

It’s a photo of the kiss on the courtside and the whole audience goes crazy. Jude has the biggest smile on his face.

“How did that get there?!” Ellen says.

I laugh at Jude’s smile.

“How about this one?”

It’s us in the tub, from two nights ago. The audience goes crazy again.

I look over to Jude who seems to be getting a little shy. He’s still smiling but it’s just a little smaller.

“What about this one?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

She points to the big screen again and it’s a picture that I have never seen before.

It’s of me shaving wearing only a towel. The reaction is the same from the audience.

“Look at this hottie.” Ellen says.

I lean over and whisper to Zero.

“When did you take that?”

“Yesterday.”

“And this one.” Ellen points the screen, it’s a video.

It’s him eating my ice cream when I went to get paper towels for us.

“Jude, you look surprised.” Ellen says.

“I didn’t know I was living with the photog.”

“Oh, so you guys have moved in with each other already?”

Hey, that’s not a question she was allowed to ask, I think to myself.

“No, not officially.” Zero says.

“Are you thinking about it?” Ellen asks.

“Well, we haven’t talked about it really.” I tell her.

“Well, I’m sure it will happen. So I think everyone would love to know where you guys went on your first date.”

That one wasn’t on the list either.

“Funny story Ellen, we really haven’t had an official first date yet.” Zero says.

“So, what are you waiting for?”

Out of nowhere, The Devil Girls come and start dancing. Adam Lambert’s Pick U up comes on.

“What going on?”

“Just watch,” Zero says.

They do a quick dance and then run and grab a banner. It says “will you go to homecoming with me?”

“Will you?” He asks me.

“You guys have been invited to the first homecoming dance of the first all GLBT high school.”

“Seriously?” I ask.

“Seriously. You guys need to go and get ready, you have 4 hours to get your tuxes, shoes, dinner reservations, a limo, haircuts and everything. I’m sending a camera crew to follow you around for the day. Go, go. Get out of here!”

The Devil Girls grab us and push us out of the studio to a waiting limo.

“Are we really doing this?” I ask him as we get into the limo. There is a camera crew already inside.

“Yes we are.”

We buckle our seats belt and drive off.

“So, we have to go rent a tux.”

“We have tuxes, well, you do.” I tell him

“Ellen wants us to have the full experience.”

“Was this her idea, or yours?”

“Well, a little bit of both.” He says.

I’m not sure how he’s going to act when he has a mic and a camera on him all day. He turns a little toward me.

“Remember one of the first times we sat down and talked in Ohio? At that little bar around the corner from the Q.”

I have to think about it. We somehow got on the subject about being the outcasts during high school. He didn’t tell me much apart from saying he didn’t have money for prom so he snuck in, to watch. I was in boarding school, so I stayed in my dorm room and worked on a project. I think that was the first time we bonded over something.

I smile at him. He just shrugs and turns to look out the window.

We arrive at a mall to try on tuxes. We must try at least 10 different ones. I talk him in to getting matching tuxedos with red bow ties and cumberbun. We are put in separate cars to go get the flowers. I am being taken to get a haircut and then to my father’s house where he will be picking me up.

I’m putting on my tux, when Lionel knocks on the bathroom door.

“Don’t you look handsome.”

I smile at her as I put my bow tie on.

“Is he here?”

“Yeah, I’m here stupid.” He calls out from the hall.

“Stupid?” Lionel says.

“Inside joke Lionel.”

I just smile and head towards the voice in the hall. Cameras are every where. He makes the rented suit look great.

“Wow, you look handsome.” I tell him.

“Thanks, you look hot Jude.”

I swallow hard and smile at him.

I mumble stupid to him and he smiles.

I almost forget that there are cameras on us when we have our moment.

“Come here so I can pin this thing on you.” He says to me.

He has a single red rose pin for me.

“Thanks.”

It’s my turn to give him his flower. Lionel has to help me, I’m too worried about I poking him.

“Let me take a picture of you two.”

Lionel takes out her phone and takes our picture. It’s awkward, just like if we were 15 years old again.

“Ok you two, get going and have him back by 1.” Lionel says jokingly.

We laugh at her and head toward the black stretch Hummer limo.

“Sweet ride, right?”

“Absolutely.”

We climb in and head to homecoming. We arrived to see a banner in front of the gym: Welcome Jude and Zero to homecoming. It’s great. All of the camera crew beat us there. They are filming everything, all of the kids and their dates are in line to get in. I straighten my tie one more time.

“You look great. Let’s go get in line.”

While we wait, we talk to the kids in line and take selfies with them. We are now all over the Facebook pages of half the kids in the school. We finally make it through the line. The decoration is done in the schools’ colors: purple and white. It’s great. We take awkward pictures just like the rest of the kids. We both end up being wall flowers with a few of the female basketball players. I smile as I watch Zero talk ball with the girls. I look around and watch everyone dancing around us. I must have catch the eye of a few of the students because before I knew it, I am line dancing. Well, they are trying to teach me anyway. Half way through the song, I look over to my left and Zero has joined in.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” I say.

“I figure you couldn’t.” He points his fingers at my feet.

After the line dance is over, Chris Batson comes on. I start to head of the dance floor. Zero grabs my hand and pulls me back.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“To sit down.”

“No to our song you aren’t. Dance with me.”

He’s just rocking to the music.

“Why is this our song?”

“Jude come on, you don’t remember the song I first kissed you to? The song that we first made out to. I’m hurt.” As we talk, he takes both my hands in his and pushes me away then pulls me back to him. Then turns me, and turns me back. He turns and grinds on me in a pg-13 way. He turns back around and moves to the music. He’s trying his best to dance with me, but it really isn’t working very well. He leans in and says.

“People say that you can tell a lot about a person when they you see them on the dance floor.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, if you can dance, sex is supposed to be great. But that’s a lie because sex with you is always great but you have two left feet.”

Luckily, the music is loud. We don’t need the kids to hear this conversation. Oh shit, did our microphone catch it?

The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch. We have such a great time that at the end of the night we invite the whole school to come to watch a Devils game. It’s our way of saying thank you for such a great night. We’re going to have to pull names for each game. The owner’s box is only so big.

After we slowed danced for the first time, we are ready to go. We say our good byes to all the kids before we leave. We find the camera crew and hand over our microphones before we head out. On the way out, we pick up our pictures like the rest of the kids do and head out for burgers. We had reservation at Spagos that we cancel. Neither of us wants to grow up just yet. So we ask the driver to take us to a area that looks over the city so we can eat our burgers and look at all the lights.

“So, how do you rate out first date Jude?” Zero asks me.

“Perfect 10.” I tell him as he shoves a hand full of fries in his mouth. He smiles at me as he chews.

“It’s been a pretty great night, now the million dollar question is: do you put out on the first date?”

I almost spit out the milk shake that we are sharing.

“Well, I don’t know, I haven’t even been kissed yet.”

He laughs at me.

“Wait a second. So you are telling me all I have to do is kiss you and I’m guaranteed to get lucky?”

I shake my head and think stupid. I finish off my fries and hand him the last of the milkshake. He looks at me like I just gave him a new pair of shoes. I give him a strange look.

“What?”

He pulls me into a greasy kiss. He pulls away and finishes the milkshake. He smiles at me and wipes his mouth.

“I love you too.”

I finally get it, I smile back.

“If you think you are getting the last slice of pizza…”

Before I can get my sentence out, he is moving my trash out the way and putting me on top of him.

“I’m cool with that.”

We proceed to screw around all the way back to my place where we walk to the front door with our ties in hand and a smile on our faces.

I can honestly say this has been the best first date ever!


	12. The mobster and the hitman (based on a poster you can find on tumblr by fyeahzude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/   
> Hey guys please sign if you want more hit the floor please!!!

  


 

I have worked long and hard to earn my father’s trust and respect. I was the first in my class at Harvard law. My cover is his legal consultant. I have gone as far as setting up a hit on Sloane Hayes, a local do-gooder that was trying to take down my father before I could. She is now living in Key West, Florida under the name Jennifer Winters.

It’s my father’s annual Halloween bash; it’s the only thing that he ever celebrates besides his birthday. He’s always saying that Devil’s night is the Christmas for the wicked and corrupted. That would explain why he likes it so much. After all, he is the father of wickedness and corruption.

I’m leaning against the bar at the Devil’s playground, sipping on a whisky and dressed as a Spartan. This year’s theme is Epic Badasses. I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder. I look and see Lionel, my step mom, behind me dressed at Bonnie so you can imagine who my father is: Clyde, of course.

She slides up and orders a gin and soda with a lime wedge. Without looking at me, she starts to talk.

“I got you a gift.” She nods to my right.

I see a man dressed as a Jedi, or is he a fighting monk? When I look up my heart starts to race like a shot of adrenaline was pumped directly into my veins.

I have been running into the same guy everywhere I went for the past month. He has a face that you can’t forget. I even saw him leave a meeting with a lot of my father’s “people”. The kind of meeting that I wasn’t privy to because I am his lawyer.

He nods to me from across the bar. His smile is devilish to say the least, like the Devil himself taught him how to do it. It gives me chills thinking about it. The last time I saw it, he was look down at me as he was plowing my ass with my legs thrown over his shoulders. He never wanted to talk, he just wanted to fuck. The only think I got out of him was a name: Zero. The same man that I see everywhere I go now. A man that I know is somehow affiliated with my father too. I knew he was safe to sleep with because my father doesn’t employ homosexuals, so I knew he would lose his job or maybe even worse if he ever told him about us.

It all started when I thought he was following me one day.

Flashback

I stop in front of my building and he rans into me. The mere touch of his hand on my shoulder is electrifying.

“Why are you following me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, handsome.” He winks and follows me to the elevator.

“You’re doing it again.”

The light flickers in the elevator, something that has never happened before.

“This is my building, of course I’m using the elevator, I’m your new neighbor handsome.”

As he talks, the light stays dimmed.

“Stop calling me that.”

He takes a step closer to me. I swear it’s getting hot in here.

“So, would you rather I call you prince? Because I can.”

I notice that I’m backed into one of the corners. My hands go up to push him away but the look in his eyes stops me. I feel like a mink coat must feel when a cheating husband looks at it. He’s so close that his lips are inches from mine.

What is he doing? Before I can think of anything else, he presses his body against mine. He kisses me hard and fast; it’s a quick kiss, over far too soon. When I finally open my eyes, the lights are no longer dimmed and he’s stepping out of the elevator. I am so in shock that he has to block the elevator door from closing on me.

The lights flash and then dim in the hallway.

“Don’t ever speak to me unless the lights are dimmed, all right?”

With that, he went to his end of the hall. He was controlling the lights? There has to be something more to it.

The next day I found out my father had the whole building wired. He had a jammer because he was in charge of keeping an eye on me.

For the next few weeks, there’s pizza in the dark and lots of hot and steamy sessions in the bathroom, a place that isn't wired. I have to remind myself that I don’t need to change anything I’m doing because I know something I shouldn’t.

End of flashback

“What do you mean?”

The lights flash and then flicker.

“He’s the exterminator, he’s going to take care of the rodent problem.”

This is all code. She must have planted him in the organization for this exact purpose.

“Seriously?”

“Very.” She says as she sips on her drink.

I try my best not to look shocked. I take a sip of my drink to conceal my face.

“When?”

“Tonight. If you want to stop this, you need to let your friend know.”

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Jude, you have been Mr. Happy ever since I moved him to your building. I figured the two of you would hit it off. You’re welcome by the way.”

“I’ll see you later?”

“Wearing black and trying out my new chair.”

I give her a wink before leaving. I brush past him and head to the elevator. He’s about 10 paces behind me. I allow four women on to the elevator. My feelings are conflicted. Can I let the man that I have fallen for kill my ruthless father? I worked too hard to get where I am to screw everything up. Plus, I can’t imagine Zero killing anyone. He may look like a killer, but something about him says teddy bear. Maybe I could talk him into leaving with me. We could just walk away together.

We step into the elevator and the light dims right away.

“I was hoping you wanted to speak to me.”

It’s my turn to ambush him. I have him up against the wall in a second flat, kissing him.

I pull away for a second to talk.

“Let’s leave this mess behind us and go some place. You said you wanted to retire soon anyway.”

He grabs me and kisses me back.

“I knew you were a good man. Listen to me carefully: go home and wait for me. If I don’t contact you in a few hours, wait for me. Promise me.”

“Ok. “

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

He quickly kisses me before the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

We get off the elevator and see Lionel walking off the executive elevator. I shake my head no and she steps back on ferociously.

Zero looks concerned as he moves back, I see him make eye contact with a bellman before getting back on the elevator. I don’t want to know what that is about. I’m getting a strange feeling about this place. I quickly walk out to find my car and head home.

I fall asleep waiting for him to come to my place. I am woken up with a phone call from Lionel who sounds panicked.

“Calm down. What going on?”

“I’ve been arrested...”

“Don’t say anything else. I’m on my way.”

On the way to the station, I receive a phone call that my father was poisoned and shot and is at the hospital.

I’m wondering what happened to Zero. Why has he not contacted me yet?

I decide to go to the hospital first. Oscar is in the O.R. There is nothing I can do for him here. I head to the precinct to find out what is going on. It takes 10 minutes for them to let me see Lionel. She looks like shit.

“Lionel, why did you do?”

“I need a lawyer.”

“I know you do. I’m going to have to find someone to do it because I can’t represent you. But, why Lionel? Never mind, don’t answer that.”

I get up leaving her sitting there.

I have been spending all my time at the hospital. What would it look like if I wasn’t there? I still haven’t heard from Zero.

As I’m getting coffee, I get the feeling someone is watching me. I look up and then around me. I’m not freaked out because a part of me thinks it’s Zero.

For the next two days, I track down an old school mate to be Lionel’s lawyer.

Oscar is on life support. Lionel apparently knew I would say no and had a back up plan. She decided to drug and shot him instead. She has been a loose cannon for a while now.

I tell my old class mate to go for an insanity plead, post traumatic stress or spousal abuse, those are the directions I would try. I plan on keeping him on life support as long as I can. I’m hoping that she will be charged with attempted murder and not murder.

It’s been a week since everything happened.

I have gotten one text from a blocked number that simply says: I miss you. It had to be Zero. I miss him too. I saw the police come and clear out his apartment. Was he connected to this somehow? He must be.

Three weeks later

Lionel is still in jail and has been denied bail because she is a flight risk. I still haven’t gotten a call from Zero or another text. I don’t know what to do.

I’m sitting at home trying to figure out what my next move is when there is a knock on my door.  I get up and open the door without thinking. I have to double take. I’s Zero but at the same time, he’s not. He has blonde hair and a beard, he’s also wearing a suit.

“Zero?”

“Call me Gideon. Can I come in?”

I automatically step aside for him.

He looks different in a good way.

“Would you like something drink?”

“Jude, you’re talking to me like you don’t know me.” He says.

“I don’t. Who are you?”

For the next hour, we sit and talk about who he is. He is an undercover cop. He was the head in this. It all started out trying to catch my father’s racketeering ring but it turned into a sting operation when Lionel approached him to kill Oscar. Knowing all of this, everything is coming together for me. All the black holes are now filled in.

“Why are you telling me all of this, can’t this get you in trouble?”

“I’m on unpaid leave for getting too close to you.”

“Oh…. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. I’m just glad the first time I get to use my handcuffs on you will be in the bedroom and not because I have to arrest you. If you’ll still have me.”

I grab him and kiss him.

“Of course stupid but, what about your job?”

“If you want to just pack up and leave, I’m cool. I can get a job with another police department or become a PI.”

“I have a better plan.”

Six months later

Lionel is spending the next 15 years in prison for attempted murder. Oscar is still on life support. Zero, or should I say Gideon, retired from the forces after 15 years and is by my side helping me clean up my father’s longtime corrupted business.


	13. The Wall

The New teammates are starting to show up with their families in the new arena. I distance myself from Jazzy and watch her so she can make friends with the other little kids that have showed up with their dad’s. There are two other little girls that have shown up. Both close to her age. She’s the shortest one out of the three of them.

As I stand watching Jazzy, I notice that she is talking to everyone but the other little girls. I guess she didn’t want to make any new friends.

I look around searching the crowd for Jude. I can’t seem to find him any where. One voice catches my attention: Jazzy’s.

“Wall!”

I look back and see Jazzy talking to Terrance, I quickly walk over to them. Terrance looks puzzled as he leans over to look at Jazzy.

 

Terrance’s POV

 

As I talk to Jelena about the last Devils girl news, I feel a tap on my knee. I look down and see a little girl in a Devilsgirl uniform and white sneakers.

“Hi!”

“Hi to you too.”

“Who are you?”

“Terrance Wall, Devil VIP.”

She screams and starts to jump up and down.

“I found you! I found you!” She hugs my leg.

“Wall Wall Wall.”

I chuckle at the little girl that is smiling up at me.

“You’re really big and pretty. Aunt says so.”

“Who are you beside my littlest fan?”

“Jazzy.” I look over to Jelena.

“Is she one of the Devil’s girl kid?” She shrugs.

“No clue.” I look back down.

“Where’s your mama, Jazzy?”

“I don’t know.” She frowns.

She looks like she’s about to cry.

“Don’t cry, we’ll find her.”

“Someone is doing a shit job of looking after their kid.” Jelena says.

I look up and see Coach Pete and Sloane walking towards us.

“Maybe Sloane knows.”

“Jazzy!”

Jazzy turns and runs towards Sloane. She scoops her up into her arms.

I walk behind her trying to figure out who she belongs to.

“Hi Sloane.” She hugs her around her neck.

“What, I don’t get a hi?” Pete says.

“Hi coach.”

He reaches out and gives her a little poke to her nose with his finger.

“I found wall. Wall wall wall.” She points to me.

“I see you meet Jazzy.”

“I’m really sorry, is she bothering you?” We turn to see Zero.

“Zero? She’s yours?” I ask.

“Hey yeah, she’s mine.”

“She’s too cute to be yours.”

“Wall Daddy Wall!”

“Yeah bean, I know who he is. Hey coach, hey Sloane.” I watch him give Sloane a one arm hug.

When did they become so chummy?

“Wall Daddy, I found him!” She reaches over and pats him on the shoulder.

“I see that. Is this what you have been talking about this whole time?”

“Yeap, auntie says he’s sexy!”

“I like your auntie. It must kill you to know you kid is my littlest fan.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’ll show him.

“Who’s the best devils player Jazzy?”

“Pete! Mama said so.” She says shying away from Pete.

“I like your mama, great minds think alike.” Sloane kisses Pete’s cheek.

“You were pretty hot while doing it too.”

Jazzy giggles.

“Wall, I think we both lost this one. Apparently my 4-year-old thinks Coach is the man.”

“Damn, I think you’re right.”

“Pathetic, arguing over the opinion of a a child."Jelena said walking away with Terance in tow.

“I swear if I didn’t know better, I’d think my kid has crush on you coach.”

“She does, she told me he was pretty one day.”Sloane told me.

Pete was chuckling to himself.

“Great, 4 going on 18.”

“Nice seeing you Zero, but I need to go see a few people. Bye Jazzy.” He waves at her.

She shyly waves then hides her face in Sloane’s hair.

I watch him as he laughs and he walks away. I look back and Sloane is staring at me with a raised eye brow.

“You just checked him out.” Sloane says in a hushed voice.

“Hey, you, her moma, Lionel and even my kid thinks he’s the shit. I was wondering what I’m missing. You tell anyone and I’ll deny it. Give my kid.”

She hands her over laughing at me.

“Not a word Sloane!” I said as I quickly walk away on the hunt for Jude.

 


	14. In the end

Today I played my last game as a Devil. Even after Jude and I saved her from bleeding out, she still traded me.She did let me choose the way the world found out, so I chose to tell the press after my last game. "Zero, is it true you’re getying traded to Miami?” "It’s true.” I can feel Jude standing in the doorway watching me, I look over at him briefy. Things have been quite between us. We haven’t spoken much in the last month. I miss us. I have been spending more time at my place than normal. He has been spending a lot of time at his father’s place and at the arena.He told me that he would find a way for me to stay. Jelena being the master manipulator that she is, knew exactly how to twist the knife in my back: she used Jude to do it. Jude was wrong, she didn’t kick him to the curb at all. She actually kept him as EVP, I guess she figured if he still has a job he wouldn’t follow me toMiami. "Did you want to be traded?” "Is this the reason why no one has seen you and Jude together in close to a month.” I give them my cockiest smile. "Just because you don’t see us together doesn’t mean we haven’t been spent quality time together.” I give Jude a wink. Jelena is standing in the doorway watching me. Bitch. The only thing that is keeping me from tossing my chair and lossing my shit with the press is my hatred for Jelena. I don’t want her to see me sweat or see how this is affecting our relationship. "Is there anything you like to say to all your Devil fans?” "It’s been one hell of a ride and I’d like to thank all the loyal fans that have stuck by my side.” My time here has been great after Jude kissed me that first Tim me. After that, everything changed for me. Jude's like my reset button. Just thinking about it makes me want Jude closer then the door. We wasted so much time avoiding all of this when we could have been spending it together coming up with how we were going to handle the separation that is waiting for us. "I’m just glad that I had a chance to be a Devil. Coming here has changed my life and I will always have great memories here. I’m proud that I helped bring home the first championship to the Devils. I look forward to coming back and winning on this very court with Miami.” "How is the trade affect your relationship with your EVP boyfriend?” "We are fine,speaking of that, I need to get going.” I point to Jude in the door way. Jude shyly waves to them. I thank them and get up and leave. I pass both without a word. I make eye contact with Jude and walk towards his office. I overhear her say something about trouble in paradise to Jude. He doesn’t say anything besides have a good evening. Good man. As we walk to the office, I don’t say much. I feel Jude’s hand on my back.  
“You played great out there tonight.”I shrug and open the door to his office door, Jude walks in first. "I know what you’re going to ask.”I lock the door behind us. "Ah, what are you doing?” “Something we should have done a long me ago.”I pull my jersey off and throw it on the couch. He looks at me confused for a second before getting with the program. I pull him to me by his metallic red tie. Our mouths are like two magnets firmly attached by lips,tongues and hands.I run my hands up his arms to his shoulders and push his suit jacket down to the floor. He pushes off his desk quickly backings me to the wall. We pull away to take a breath and finish undressing. My shorts and jock strip are easily pushed over my hips. I push his pants and boxers down. As he discards his shoes and pants, I sweep the empty desk half of his desk to the floor with a crash of pens and his phone. Luckily, his desk was already pretty clean. He smiles and quickly steps towards me. I grab him and kiss him. I lean on the edge on the desk pushing our cocks together. He pushes me back a so I’m lying on naked on his desk. He leaves a trail of rough kisses down my chest towards my cock. His warm mouth gulfs me. "Suck my cock, bossman.” I can feel him smile and laugh as hedeep throats me. Talk about sending chills up my spine. The hair on my neck is standing up on end. I pull him on top of me. We are stretch across his desk with him in between my legs. I like to change it up on him every timme we are together. We can go at it like mad men but at some point I Change the pace for a few seconds. After all this time, he always gets caught off guard. He never knows what to do with his hand, I enjoy seeing him hesitate.I wrap my legs around him and pull his head back with his hair. "So, does the power turn you on?” He asks me as he jerks his hips causing our cocks to rub together. "Always.” I reply. His neck is exposed and I’m lazily running my tongue up and down his large vein and then I passionately kiss the base of his neck. Seconds later, I push up and swap positions. I shove him face down on to the desk. I reach down and grab the stash I hid under his back before the game. I do a quick prep and then kiss my way across his back before I slowly sink into his body. I can hear him curse. Once I’m completely seated inside him. I grab his hips and start thrust. “Harder.” He strains to say. "Yes sir"  
The pounding of our flesh echoes in the room and I don’t care if anyone can hear us. I flip him over onto his back. I always get a thrill when I see him cum. I like knowing that I cause him to lose himself completely. I slide him slightly off the desk putting his long legs over my shoulders and pound into him until he cums all over me and his chest. A few more strokes and I pull out, toss the condom and cum all over him. I climb up his limp wet body and kiss him. I pull away and smile down at him. He has this thoroughly fucked look on his face. His hair is messed up, his eyes are glazed over and he has a blissed look on his face. I get up and go to the other side of his desk to open his drawer. I pull out a container of wetwipes to clean up with. "This is going to be cold. I couldn’t think how to get a wet warm wash cloth in your office.” I rip one off and start cleaning him up. He shivers at the first touch of the cold wipe. "Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t find a way to stop the trade.” He has the saddest look on his face as he says it.I toss the wipes in the trash can along with the condom. I walk to Jude who is sitting at the edge of his desk now, I sit beside him and slap him on the leg.“We will be fine Jude. You always tell me we are in this together, right?”He gives me a half smile. “I’ll come home during my off seasons, we can face time and skype every day. You are going to get sick of all the sexting.” He chuckles and smiles at me. I put an arm around him and pull him to me, kissing him on the side of his head. He sits up and walks away from me. "I see that brain of yours working over time.What’s up?” You can see it written all over his face. I sit patently waiting for him to say something. "You’re quiet, what’s going on, Jude?” "The past month has given me a lot of time to thinking about….us” "Yeah, about that, it was dumb. I shouldn’t have stayed away. I missed you.” "You’re right, it was dumb. Back to what I was saying.” He look nervous for some reason. “Why are you so nervous? It’s me, you have no reason to be nervous.”He takes a deep breath and starts to pace a little. "You know I love you, right?” "Of course, stupid.” This conversation is making me uncomfortable now. I watch him walk around the room looking for something.  
“Jude, what are you looking for?”He bents down looking around on the floor. He’s mumbling something I can’t quite make out. “I need more.” “Jude, are you breaking up with me because you don’t think we can be faithful to each other or something?” I’m now talking to his naked back as he crawls around looking for something. "I need stability… Found it!”He starts to get dressed; after he grabs his shoes, he walks back to me shirtless. He drops his shoes then slips them on. He gets down on one knee to ties his shoes. "I need to ask you something.”I give him a look that just says spill it. He looks up from tying his shoe. “Gideon, will you marry me?”He opens his hand and presents a ring. “Damn Jude, I thought you wanted to break up with me. “ “Of course not, stupid.”I slap him on his bare shoulder and pull him into a toe curling kiss. "Yes stupid.” He slides the ring on my finger.I lean back giving him a full view of my growing cock, I nod towards it. “I guess you liked it so you put a ring on it." Jude rolls his eyes and shakes his head at me before he finishes getting dressed.


	15. The story of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to you Scott . All I have ever wanted was for you to find a nice man and have babies. R.i.p

Jude’s POV

 

Our son’s first birthday is here already. Gideon Ten Kinkade was born June 12 at 10:46pm.After a year of trying to conceive one lone egg took root. What an amazing year for our family it has been. This is a major milestone for us.

Seeing we both grew up with very little traditions, we wanted to make sure our kids have them. We have vowed to make sure they have a better childhood than either one of us ever had. Zero and I have the idea of doing something heartfelt on their every birthday. Nothing too extravagant though, we don’t want our kids to be brats.

While I toss the last red solo cup in the trash before grabbing a plate of food and my piece of rainbow color cake with green icing, I think about what we could do.

I decided when he was born, that I was going to take a picture of him every day and make a video that would play while the party is going on. I wanted to catch every milestone and every little accomplishment that he made this year and the video turned out great. I might have to do it again next year.

We also decided that we would have separate gifts this year. For the past 4 months, my husband has been sneak around planning something. It got to the point that he was carrying around a note pad and pen with him everywhere.

I walk out to the pool where my family is after I finish my cake since I didn’t have time to during the party. We didn’t have caterers or serving staff. Zero grilled and I decorated with the help of Lionel who ordered the cake and the sides for dinner.

The party was a success. The simple decorations of prime color with no real theme was great. We had very few children in attendance. We invited our coworkers, the guys from the baseball team I play on during the weekends and Lionel. The food and drinks were aimed for the adults more than the children, good thing too since only two children showed up. We just don’t know anyone that has kids yet. Next year will be different because Ahsha is pregnant and Larosa’s kids will hopefully be in town next year and not visiting their grandma in Jersey.

Zero is playing with Gideon near the pool with bubbles.

Genetics are amazing. At one, Gideon is so tall he always makes other children his age looks like they are months behind him. He in the top 75% in height which makes Zero very happy. He is praying for a baller to carry his legacy. When we found out we were having a boy, he was over the moon. He called Laura to tell her the news and I called Lionel.

Gideon is our little love bug. He loves to cuddle up to us and watch Thomas the Train. He’d rather sit with us than explore. He’s very much a daddy’s boy through and through. He doesn’t walk yet but he climbs on everything and he likes to scoot on his butt when he’s on the ground to get to things. He has light brown hair like Zero’s sister, our egg donor.

Zero has been in contact with her for the past 2 years. I know I’m his family, but I took a chance and make arrangements to meet her for his birthday in Maine. He thought it was just a little excursion to the wilderness to get away from everything when is was just me getting him away from LA. I figured a cabin in the woods should be pretty safe from the press. Their first meeting was really emotional for them both. I learned a lot about their lives growing up in foster care that weekend. I even found out that they are 3 years apart. We spent the whole weekend talking cry and catching up. He told me that it was the best birthday he had ever had. Ever since then, we have stayed in contact on a weekly basis. She even goes to his games whenever he plays Massachusetts. She goes incognito because she looks so much like him, except for the bleached blond hair.

Gideon has hazel eyes like me that change colors when you change his shirt. His face is all me, dimples and all. The only thing that is different are his lips. He is definitely going to be beating them off with a stick. He has Zero lips and his feet, oddly enough.

As I watch my family play, I walk over to the gift table and pick up the last gift. It’s small and flat. I’m thinking it’s a book.

“So, are we going to open this one?”

He blows on the wand and Gideon squeals with delight as they fly pass him.

“At bedtime.”

“You are seriously going to make me wait even longer.”

“Yes.”

I run my hand over the smooth green package.

“You made him a book?”

“Yes, I made him a book.” He gives me a smile and blows more bubbles for Gideon to play with.

Well, it makes sense now. All the writing and the artist coming to the house. I can’t believe he has keep this a secret. I thought it was a calendar or something. I guess I was wrong.

“Can I at least open it and look at the cover?” He sighs.

“Will it make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, go for it but no peeking inside. I want to keep it a secret for a little bit longer.”

“You love teasing me don’t you?”

He smiles and winks at me.

“You know what, I’ll wait. What’s an hour?”

We spend said hour relaxing by the pool before it’s Gideon bedtime.

Bath time is quick. He is already sleepy from the party, I’m not sure he’s going to last through story time.

I pull out his new robot pjs and put them on. I hear Zero come in the room. I turn and see that he has his laptop with him. He starts to set it up in front of the rocking chair, on top of the drawer.

“Ah, what are you doing?”

“I thought we could call Laura.”

The look on his face said he is up to something. I shrug and decided to go with the flow.

The sound of Gideon’s voice makes me look at him in my lap. He’s making noises, like he’s trying to tell us to hurry up because he’s sleepy.

“In a minute. I’m calling Auntie.”

The familiar sound of skype flows through the purple and yellow pastel room.

We like to keep things as gender neutral as possible. We figured with the nursery that when we welcome our second child, we can either move Gideon into another room or they can stay in the same room for a while.

I slide to the side to make room for Zero to have a seat on our custom rocking chair built for two and a half people. This is our night thing, we read a book before bedtime.

All of a sudden Laura smiling face appears on the screen.

“Hey sis.”

“Hi.” I raise my hand to her and smile.

“Hey guys, how is my favorite nephew doing on his birthday?”

“I think he had fun today.” He tells her.

“Want to wave at auntie?” I ask Gideon who has crawled in to Zero’s lap and is sucking his thumb.

He is tired and getting cranky. So he just keeps sucking his thumb and hides his face in Zero’s chest.

“Aww, are you being shy?” Zero asks him.

“He’s getting sleepy.” I state.

“Gideon, get on with the show. I have been dying to see it.”

She is the only one that calls him by his given name. I’m not sure what she’s going to do when Gideon gets older. Junior? G? Or she might will keep calling him nephew maybe. I think that might be her way of coping with the situation.

“Here bud, want to open it?” Using one hand, he shakes the package.

I watch zero help him unwrap it.

The cover art is cartoon styled. The only way to describe: it is Doug style.

“The story of us.” Zero reads the cover and shows it to Laura.

I slight over as close as I can so I can see the picture. He opens the cover. The next page is a cartoon version of how we meet. There’s a simple map of the United States showing Cleveland and LA and a plane traveling to Cleveland from LA. On the bottom of the page, is a cartooned Zero with heart eyes talking to me who has a think bubble of dollar signs and a smiling sun.

“His name was Jude and he offered me the world.” He turns the page.

“So I packed up I flew far away.”

There’s a cute picture of Zero with wings and a bag in each hand flying.

He flips the page.

The next page has Zero in sunglasses standing next to a black limo seeing his name in lights.

“I came looking to make a name for myself…” He flips the page. “I found something better.”

This picture is of me and a shiny halo above my head sitting in my car. There is a banner attached to my bummer that says: Main number one guy, written on it.

“My best friend.”

I smile.

The next page shows me busy on the phone. He’s standing in the distance with a chicken, walking next to him is a dress and make up.

“I really liked him but wasn’t ready to say anything.”

The next picture was him sitting in bed with feathers everywhere and prison bars in front of him and in big bold letters: PR Prison.

“I got in trouble.”

He flips the page and I am in a Superman suit with a 0 on my chest instead of a S. Zero is in a tree needing to be rescued.

“Still team Zero? Yes.”

He flips the page after showing it to Laura.

The next page shows six bubbles, one is us having a lady and a tramp moment with pasta. One is us sitting together watching a movie. One is of us driving in my car together. One of us brushing our teeth together. One of us on a red carpet walking separately, neither of us is smiling in that one. And one of Zero being interviewed by a bunch of different animals but he is looking at a sad me. There are no words on this page.

He flips to the next page.

It’s a picture of me mad, walking away and he is in concrete shoes and his hands are tied behind his back, looking scares with tape over his mouth.

“He wanted more than I thought I could give him.”

He flips the page and Zero is sitting on the floor with money stacked up everywhere and a calendar in his hand looking miserable. He is sitting on the pages from the calendar all around him and under him.

“I made a name for myself but I lost what the most important thing.”

He flips the page after showing Laura. Gideon points to him on the page.

Zero is in bed with a dream bubble of us at a playground playing hide and seek. There is a little smile on his face.

He flips the page again.

This time it shows me with a cartoon Lucas having a picnic at a park and Zero pouting in the back.

He flips a page.

It’s a picture of him sitting on a log with two think bubbles: one with me and Lucas with an x over it and the other of us happy, holding hands together. Some of these pictures make me want to crack up. I just look at him over Gideon’s head and shake my head. Every so often, you can hear Laura laughing from the computer. He doesn’t seem to notice us. He keeps reading and brushing Gideon’s hair back with his free hand.

He turns the page and it’s Lucas and Zero talking. He has steam coming of his head and his face is red. There is 4 bubble with my name floating around Lucas’ head.

“I knew then I had to do something big!”

It shows him with a jack hammer getting rid of his concrete shoes. The rope is in two pieces on the floor by his feet, cut with scissors. The tape is flowing off in the wind. The look on his face is of pure determination.

He flips the page and it’s the Jumbo Tron with us kissing. Hearts are drawn all over the page.

“We are finally happy.”

He flips the page and it’s a picture of us moving into our house. We are standing in the front yard with boxes all around us. My Porshe is parked in front and has just married written in white letters in the back window.

I look down and see that Gideon is nodding off as he points to pictures of things on the pages.

He flips the page again.

“The end.”

He flips it to the back and there is a picture of us reaching up toward the air towards a stork carrying a baby. Gideon is sitting at our feet looking up at the sky and the title says: Baby makes three or four?

“You’re making another one?”

“Yeah, it’s in the works. I figured I’d wait to see what happens with the adoption before making it.”

“That was so cute Gideon. I liked the chicken feathers and sitting in PR prison.” Laura says.

“Nice play on words.” I tell him.

“I try. This is fun, I think I might make a few more. What do you think?”

“Are you publishing them?”

“No, this is just for our kids’ enjoyment.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

He hands me the book so I can read the dedication.

 

To my family

You guys are my everything and I would be nothing without you.

Love you always and Forever 0 (Daddy)

 

God, I love this man.

I put the book on the shelf as Zero is saying his good nights to his sister. I watch him shut down and close his lap top.

I walk over to him and kiss his cheek.

“What’s that for?”

“For being the best wifey ever.”

He gives me a stupid grin as I turn to walk away to put Gideon in his bed. We take turns kissing him good night and wishing him happy birthday one more time before turning the lights out and leaving.

“So, does that mean wifey can get lucky tonight?”

I push him against Gideon’s closed bedroom door and kiss him. He pulls away first.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes.”

“Well, let move this party so we don’t wake up the birthday boy.”

“Abso-freaking-lutely.”

I take his hand and lead the way to our bedroom.

“I don’t know about you, but I think we did pretty good today.”

We close the door behind us.

“Yeap, and this is just the start.” I tell him.

“This definitely needs to be a tradition.”

“What?” I ask as I strip off my swimming trunks.

“Birthday sex after the kiddos go bed.”

I laugh at him and throw him the lube.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I like this tradition thing.”

  * “Me too.”



 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

I never knew my husband was so into the unknown and mystery for the dead. It’s fake for me, so everything is either a good guess or the work of a really good detective. I have no reason to be freaking out.

I try not to make eye contact with the woman who is going to call on the dead. She looks almost the exact carbon copy of the palm reader but her hair isn’t short.

Jude reaches over and squeezes my knee

“Ok, this spirit is persistent!”

She walks in front of me and points to me.

“Yes, you. She was an old girlfriend and she’s holding a baby. Either a still born or a miscarriage. She’s showing that you two were young and crazy. Does of this make sense?”

“Yes and no.”

“Ok, don’t say anymore. She’s showing me a single red balloon, red gummy bears and a card. It was your birthday and she bought you a single red balloon because it was all she could afford but she’s showing me she wanted to give you way more.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m watching my husband reaction closely. He looks more confused than anything. Then his face completely changes. He’s in shock.

“She says she tried to keep up with you until her passing. She’s showing me a house in construction. Are you building a house?”

“No, renovating a house.” He tells her.

“That is her way of letting you know that you’re about to move back home.”

We looked at each other because we have never say anything to anyone about the house being Zero old foster home.

“I see a car accident. She’s showing me one survivor. Her child.”

“Is any of this making sense?”

“Yes. This person is dead?”

“Yes, she says you lost contact after high school. I see a blue dress and she rented your tux. She lost her virginity to you on a porch? She says that you kept a picture of the two of you in a box of trophies.”

“She’s dead?”

“Yes.”

I reach over and take his hand.

“What is she talking about?”

“Wait, you didn’t know?”

“No, I haven’t talked to her in like 15or 16 years.” Zero says.

“Is there a way you can verify any of this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to see about trying?” I tell him.

“Yeah, give me a second.” He pulls out his phone. “What am I doing? This is fake, this isn’t real.”

He gets up and walks out the room leaving all of us speechless.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.”

  
  



	17. Skin to skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future part of life with devil.

Zero’s POV

Zero found himself in a warm bed with strong arms wrapped around him. All of a sudden, he had the urge to pee.

He gently slides out of bed and walked to the bath room. He knew the room by heart, so he barely opened his eyes to see where he was going.

He stretches his back as he yearns.

“Man, I’m feeling old.” He says commenting on the ache in his lower back.

He flips on the switch, so he can take aim to pee but when he looks down he couldn’t see anything.

“What the…?”

He quickly takes a seat to relieve himself.

He finishes and walks to the closest mirror.

He examines himself from head to toe.

“I’m pregnant.” He thinks to himself.

“Hey.” He looks up and Jude is standing in the door way naked while showing off his belly.

Zero thinks to himself that we are both pregnant; this is crazy.

The bedroom door flights open and Devil comes running and flying onto the bed. She has wings!

Zero looks down and he’s now dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.

Lexi comes walking in rubbing her eyes wearing a Yankee’s night gown and two different color socks. She looks about 6, Zero thinks to himself. She no longer has a cleft lip and she is the prettiest little girl ever.

“Mama, I can’t find Devil.”

“She on the bed.” Zero tells his much older than normal daughter.

He looks on the bed and Devil is now a puppy that is too small for jumping up and her wings are gone.

 

Zero finds himself in bed with a puppy version of Devil watching Golden Girls on TV. Jude comes out of the bathroom in boxers looking like a professional athlete with muscles on top of muscles.

He smiles at Jude as he rubs his growing belly. Every so often he would feel a kick or a hick up.

“How is our little baseball player doing?” Jude reaches over and rubs his belly.

Zero looks down and his belly is even bigger. Zero wants to remember this dream to tell Jude.

Zero looks up and sees a teen age boy walking through the door. He’s thin with thick black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes wearing a red tank top and jeans.

“Hey daddies.” He smiles his perfect smile. He climbs in bed and sits in the middle eating a giant bowl of Coco Puffs and Cheetos.

“Where’s the baby?” Jude asks.

“Yeah mama, where’s the baby” Lexi asks.

“Baby?” Zero looks down at his now six pack stomach.

A small eruption that shakes only the bed comes from the closet.

Zero finds himself opening the closet but when he walks in, it’s a nursery with articles from the new papers hanging in frames on the wall about Zero being the first pregnant basketball player and Jude being the first pregnant baseball player. He looks into the crib and the baby looks just like G. He is naked and smiling up at him. He reaches down and puts him to his bare chest. He closes his eyes as soon and G’s little head is tucked under his chin.

 

“Hey stupid, you have company.”

I crack one eye open and I’m in Jude’s office sleeping on an air bed, I look over and G is lying next to me with his eyes closed and a frown on his face wearing shorts and sucking his thumb like he always does when he’s sleeping or bored.

“I had the craziest dream.” I mumble to him.

“Go back to sleep babe, I just wanted you to be aware that it wasn’t me in bed with you.”

“Oh. Ok, love you.” A second later I am back in a nursery with newspaper clippings on the wall.

 


End file.
